1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packages and more particularly to a package in the form of a container for protecting an article during shipping, storage and display of the article while awaiting sale. A container according to the invention is designed to hold a pet carrier comprising a two-part nestable housing which is adapted to be assembled by the purchaser for transporting an animal. The pet carrier is shown and described in co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 090,835, filed Aug. 31, 1987 entitled "Pet Carrier" and U.S. Ser. No. 120,872, filed Nov. 16, 1987 entitled "Portable Pet Carrier" and owned by the asignee of the present application.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, containers for protecting manufactured articles during shipping, storage and display have had many shapes and sizes. In general, however, the containers have included a sufficient number of walls or panels to permit the containers to be closed entirely, so that an article located therein is not observable.
Contrary to prior containers, the container of the present invention is open at the top and one end to permit a potential purchaser to see and to feel the article in the container before making a purchase, in order to ascertain its quality. Moreover, the container serves as an advertising medium for the merchandise contained therein in that appropriate printed matter and/or labels may be placed on the exterior of the container panels.